Powerless
Powerless is the ninth episode of the eleventh season, and the 107th episode overall of LEGO Ninjago. It aired on July 20, 2019 in the United States. It is paired up with "Ancient History." A three minute clip from the episode, known as "Fire Serpents in Ninjago City" was uploaded on Cartoon Network's YouTube Channel on July 17, 2019. Synopsis The ninja rush to the Ninjago Museum of History to recover a dangerous scroll before it falls into the hands of the Serpentine Sorceress, Aspheera. Plot The Elemental Cobras continued to attack Ninjago City until the Police Commissioner and his department tells the Elemental Cobras they are under arrest, but one of the Elemental Cobras ignores him and spits fire at the Commissioner. This prompts the other police members to spray water at the Elemental Cobra; however, the Elemental Cobras quickly take out the fire hydrant and surround the Commissioner and his crew. Surrounded, the Ninja come and rescue the Commissioner and are able to defeat the Elemental Cobras. As the Ninja are fighting the Elemental Cobras, Kai attempts to rescue two people who are surrounded by Elemental Cobras, but he is unable to use his Elemental Powers since Aspheera stole his fire power. Luckily, Jay is able to obliterate the Elemental Cobras before they could cause any harm. After the Ninja defeated the Elemental Cobras, they head to the Ninjago Museum of History, but Kai opted out because he felt that he would be a nuisance since he had no powers. Lloyd tries to persuade Kai but is unable, so the rest of the Ninja decide to head off without him. As the Ninja went after Aspheera, a boy named Jake wanted Kai's autograph, but Kai continued to downplay himself; telling Jake he was without powers. This prompted Jake to criticize Kai of quitting, and wanting to help the Ninja at the museum which forced Kai to follow the Ninja knowing Jake would be in great danger. Meanwhile, Aspheera, searching for the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu, stormed her way through the museum and into one of the exhibits. After knocking down some of the artifacts, she releases Char's body from his sarcophagus and reawakens him. After some brief talking where Aspheera looks displeased seeing Char, they continue looking for the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu. As Aspheera and her Elemental Cobras leave the exhibit, the Ninja, spying from another room, realized Aspheera is after a scroll of some sort and race to the correct exhibit where the scroll is kept. The Ninja are able to get to the exhibit first, but the scroll is sealed in glass. After discussing how they should retrieve the scroll, Nya opens the glass door and Lloyd takes the scroll. As Lloyd read the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu, the scroll's power begins to rush through Lloyd's body and leaves him paralyzed before Nya knocked the scroll out of Lloyd's hands. After the Ninja questioned what the scroll did to Lloyd, another door opens which turns out to be Aspheera and her army. With the scroll now on the ground, Char spots it, informs Aspheera, and both sides attack. While the Ninja were fighting the Elemental Cobras, Lloyd and Aspheera duel for the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu. Lloyd is able to possess the scroll and even use its powers, but Aspheera possessed the scroll last. With Aspheera having the power, she performs a much more powerful Spinjitzu against the Ninja and is able to defeat them. Aspheera then used her staff to destroy parts of the roof and cause the debris to fall on the Ninja. After that, she reawakens the Pyro Vipers still in their tombs and tells them to follow her out of the museum, and the Elemental Cobras to finish off the Ninja. Before the Elemental Cobras destroy the Ninja, Jake comes in to shield the Ninja, but Kai catches up and rescues Jake out of trouble while turning on the fire sprinklers to distract the Elemental Cobras before Zane finishes them using his ice powers. The Ninja celebrate that Kai had returned to save the Ninja and Jake is impressed that Kai was able to save the day without powers. As the Ninja celebrate, Zane continues to question Lloyd about the scroll and its powers. As Lloyd is talking, a vision of earlier is shown about Zane foreseeable future. Cast *Aspheera - Pauline Newstone *Char - Brian Drummond *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Gayle Gossip - Kelly Sheridan *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Jake - Nicholas Holmes *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Police Commissioner - Michael Donovan *Vinny - Gavin Langelo *Zane - Brent Miller Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Locations Visited *Ninjago **Ninjago City ***Ninjago Museum of History ****Hall D ****Hall H Trivia *'Narrator': Kai *This is the first episode of the series where Kai narrates the title card. *When an Elemental Cobra popped a Ninjago citizen's balloon, it was a reference to The LEGO Ninjago Movie where one of Garmadon's generals popped a kid's balloon. *When Lloyd said "If you change your mind, you know where we'll be" to Kai. It was a callback to "The Invitation," where Lloyd tells Kai, Cole, and Jay, "If you change your mind, you know where I'll be" after the "loss" of Zane. *This is the first episode where the Scrolls of Forbidden Spinjitzu physically appear. *Sammy and a paperboy make a cameo in this episode. Gallery Screen Shot 2019-07-17 at 4.52.02 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-07-17 at 4.52.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-07-17 at 4.51.51 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-07-16 at 9.41.18 AM.png Capture+_2019-07-17-21-48-00.png Capture+_2019-07-17-21-48-27.png Capture+_2019-07-17-21-50-02.png Capture+_2019-07-17-21-50-32.png Capture+_2019-07-17-21-51-17.png Capture+_2019-07-17-21-52-19.png Capture+_2019-07-17-21-52-41.png Capture+_2019-07-17-21-53-00.png Capture+_2019-07-17-21-53-14.png Capture+_2019-07-17-21-53-36.png S11 Teaser - Forbidden Spinjitzu Lloyd.png 20190703 112822 rmscr.jpg Screenshot_20190928-185552.png Screenshot 20190928-185846.png Powerless04.png Powerless03.png Powerless02.png Powerless01.png MoS107Char.jpg Char .jpeg Category:Episodes of Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:2019 Category:Episodes Category:Cartoon Network Category:TV Show Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu